Can You Legally Change Your Name into a Product Placement?
Can You Legally Change Your Name into a Product Placement? is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Durv: The Series. Plot Durv is waiting in a place where people are able to change their name. After a while, he looks at the clock and upon realizing that he's up next to have his name changed, he rushes towards the counter. The attendant at the booth asks Durv on what his new name should be. Durv, still in a rush, immediately thinks of his new name and answers the attendant's question. What exactly happened next is unknown, as suddenly an angry John Barkashki realizes that Durv changed his name to "Gogurt". John asks Durv to explain why he thought of the new name, and Durv simply replies, "Because of the "LOL"s and "XD"s!" While Durv is enjoying his new life as Gogurt, Mr. Triangle receives the news from John and is very confused. Mr. Triangle hatches a plan that involves giving Durv a lobotomy, which John gleefully complies to doing. Later, their plan is carried out; a still happy Durv is met with Mr. Triangle and John, both set on giving Durv a lobotomy. John presumably knocks Durv out, and Durv is shown to have received the lobotomy. Transcript camera pulls back from darkness to reveal Durv's eye, and then pulls back some more to reveal Durv's face. Eventually, it pulls back far enough to show Durv waiting in a line, amongst other humans. After a pause, Durv's pupil shifts up and Durv looks surprised. Cut to a bird's-eye view of the inside of the area, with a digital clock reading "4:55" on the ceiling. Durv, upon noticing the time, rushes up to the attendant at the counter. Attendant: a heavy accent Welcome to the name changing booth. What would you like your new name to be? Durv: I need my name changed to--to an enraged-looking John Barkashki's face. John: Fucking Gogurt?! shot changes to one of him standing next to Durv, who has his tongue sticking out. How in the living echoing fuck did you think that was a good idea? Durv: Because of the "LOL"s and "XD"s. to John, who looks dumbfounded. Fade out as a shadow is cast over him. in to an extreme close-up of Durv. A small piece of hair makes itself onto the tip of Durv's nose. Cut to a drooling Durv. Durv: This is 100% the good life. a brief pause, cut to a surprised Mr. Triangle. The camera changes shots to one of John Barkashki standing next to Mr. Triangle. Mr. Triangle: Wha...wha...what the fu--Triangle spazzes out for a moment. John: What do you think we should do? Triangle transforms into a hand with the index finger pointing upwards, indicating that he has gotten an idea. Mr. Triangle: A lobotomy. starts repeating "oe" excitedly. John: Oh hell yeah! out. in to a silhouette of Durv, whose expression changes from satisfied to shocked. The camera pans over to reveal Mr. Triangle wielding two spoons and John Barkashki, both angry and in silhouette, excluding their faces. The camera pans back to a worried Durv as John gets closer to him. Cut to a knocked out Durv. Fade out. in to a close-up of Durv's head, which now has stitches on it and is no longer in silhouette. Durv's eyes are wide open. Trivia *The episode was announced in a Discord server on December 6, 2018 Imgur. An incomplete version (which was referred to as "Part One"Imgur) was finished on December 7, 2018, and was featured on one of muv3's rabb.it streams a day later. Not much is different in this version except that this version ends after John Barkashki looks dumbfounded at Durv's reasoning of why he changed his name, and is missing a couple of sound effects. *Captain B. Zarre's idea of having Durv change his name to "Gogurt" originated from an in-joke among him and other people OLDTPBUSER were friends with; specifically, Vance's VHS Archive. Vance is the person who started that in-joke, and it happened one day while he was chatting to his friends about him joking about changing his name to "Danimals" or "Gogurt". All of a sudden, his friends started making variants of their name, with "Gogurt" included somewhere in the mock names. *In the line shown at the beginning, a character bearing a resemblance to Duckman can be seen. **Also seen in the line is Del23 from The Del23 Show. *Pasta937 was credited for Mr. Triangle’s voice lines. This was because OLDTPBUSER had trouble loading the site that provided the voice for it. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4